The Explosion
by Cotton Candy Crystal
Summary: A Sophmore is blamed for an explosion that effected the whole world and has fogged some memories-like who her parents were. The explosion effected her the most and she is very disabled but hated
1. Chapter 1

The Explosion

Chapter 1: Little Phoney stuff

"'Hey! We got an invite to a party! :) I'll give you the details l8er. Meet me at the rock after school! L8er ;)' This text was an exciting one from one of my best friends, Robin. I smiled.

'KK sista :) Don't forget to leap Eeyore :) Lol can't wait l8er,' I text back. I walked slowly into my torture for the next 90 minutes of my life-Study Hall. The bell rang and I rushed to reach my seat.

'Pull out your work… and I see you. You're late. Do you have a pass missy?' She looked at me with evil eyes.

'No, I am sorry it will not happen again Miss. Gretel.' I said acting apologetic. I truly did not care. I walked to my seat quickly. I sat down and opened my backpack. I didn't want to work so I looked for something to conceal my phone. I had to pick between my history book and my science book. I finally picked history because a lot of the time I have to write stuff when I work on science. I pulled out my huge history book and put it up. I pulled out my phone to see a text on it.

'Kill me now please' it said. I checked to see who had text me. It was Crystal or as I like to call her Tigger.

'Only if u kill me 1st,' I text back.

'If I kill u u can't kill me silly ;)' she text back.

'Hmm… guess it will have to be a combined effort lol' I text.

'Im in math xP'

'Ha! Im in study hall. That's a million times worse than math. I have to not say a word at all or leave.'

'Oops…caught be teacher! She said she is going to call study hall teachers and tell her to send Pooh Bear down. g2g love ya bye.'

I decided to put the phone down for now just in case. I deleted the messages and shoved it in my pocket. Ring…Ring…Ring… Ms. Gretel jumped up and ran from her desk in the middle of the room to the phone on the wall. 'Hello, Mrs. Gretel's room. Mrs. Gretel speaking…How may I help you?' she listened for almost 5 minutes and then screamed, 'Is this a joke? You want me to send Pooh Bear to your room and confiscate his or her phone! What have the kids shared with you? Pooh Bear is a Disney character! Characters are made-up! Fake! Ms. Raid...'She listened for a few moments more and said, 'Fine! I'll ask and call you back if I find a _Pooh Bear_' She hung up the phone and said, 'Is there a Pooh Bear in here?'

'Not unless you're referring to your Pooh Bear stocking,' someone said.

'That's a great idea! Umm…Who is bored?' she said. I raised my hand a little too quickly to not be noticed. 'Ok. Faith I want you to take this to Ms. Raid's room and tell her we found Pooh Bear. Ok.'

'Easy enough' I said. I took the stocking from her. I walked out of the now silent room and closed the door with a little click. 'Freedom of speech' I said and then started my slow descent to Ms. Raid's room. I felt a little vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone. The new text was from Bree also known as Piglet.

'My bad hungry Pooh Bear…Wanted by Miss Raid. Lol what did you do?' I decided I had pushed my luck far enough and pushed my phone back into my pocket. As I approached Miss Raid's room I came up with a great idea.

'Excuse me…Miss Raid. I was sent to give you this from Mrs. Gretel. She said to tell you that she found Pooh Bear.' I said

'Very funny,' she said.

'No. You don't understand me. She said she was going to punish her very badly then send her to your room for detention later. She also said not to worry about bringing her phone to the office. She sent me to tell you to wait for the student and send me back with the phone. I am supposed to bring them to the front. I am her aid.' I said very slyly.

'Oh ok.' She went to her desk and grabbed the phone. 'Tell Mrs. Gretel that I trust her work and she does not have to send the kid to me. Thank you… What is your name again?'

'I did not actually tell you my name but it is Amethyst.' I said.

'That is a beautiful name! Thank you Amethyst.'

'You are very welcome Ms. Raid.' I took the phone and walked out. As soon as she was not able to see me I did a happy dance and shoved the phone in my other pocket.

'What took so long?' Mrs. Gretel said.

'Oh well she wanted to make sure I was not Pooh Bear so she checked my messages.'

'Uh…She is so nuts and I'm sorry she went through your messages. I don't think I will talk to her unless I am forced to. Thank you for dealing with her.' She took the stocking back and said, 'Class dismissed' I looked at the clock and was utterly shocked. I shoved my book into my backpack and ran to the rock. I was the only one there so I took off my shoes and stuck my feet in the river. It was colder than yesterday. That meant that winter was coming. I dangled my feet in the water and watched the morphed green toenails wiggle. The glitter looked even better when it was wet.

'Hey Pooh Bear. I heard you got caught.' It was Piglet.

'No! Piglet I did not get caught with my hand in the honey jar, Tigger got caught jumping outside of Rabbit's window.'

'Ahhh. And you saved her butt didn't you.'

'Of course I did.'

Tigger ran up and screamed 'Dude! You saved my phone! Please give it back!'

'I don't have it' I said 'I am truly her aid and she truly got me in trouble.' I looked as if someone had just murdered my dog.

'Then why did you tell her your name was Amethyst…'

'Because that is my real name my mom does not like that name because my dad named me that so she called me Faith.'

'So you seriously do not have my phone!' She was beginning to cry 'My mom is going to kill me'

'No' I said I pulled out her phone and she snatched it out of my hand. 'I love you so much' she hugged her phone.

'And that is why I have to play with ya! You love your phone too much' I said smiling.

'Well, you love the water too much.'

'Huh.'

'You always have your feet in the super cold water. Dude you even put your feet on the ice when there is no water! You're obsessed!'

'Whatever,' I saw Eeyore walking to greet us, 'And the quarrel ends. Eeyore is here.'

'Hey!' Eeyore said 'Did I miss anything important?'

'Not really,' I said 'Just obsessions'

'Well, I have great news!'

'What is it?' Piglet, Tigger, and I said at the same exact moment.

'We have been invited to Colton's party! It is tonight at 7! He said we were the guests of honor!'

'!' Everyone but me screeched.

'Why are you not excited?' Piglet said.

'Well, I can't go…' Before anyone could interrupt I said, 'My mom does not like Colton. Plus, I heard the last guest of honors at Colton's party were not there for honor but for humiliation. And I don't have a single thing to wear."

'But you have to come!' Eeyore said.

'Why, you guys have gone to parties without me before.'

'Well… He kinda wanted to ask you out and told me we were not supposed to come without you… He is going to sing to you! It's important and would be great! Please!"

'He's gonna what?' I said with an amount of hidden enthusiasm. Nobody knew I actually liked him. I had told them so many times that I did not like him.

'Please! Sista you know he likes you and he is greater than you might think! Give him a chance.'


	2. Chapter 2: Little shopping spree long bl

Chapter 2: Little Shopping Spree Long Blue Dress

'Fine! But you have to help me pick a dress! That means SHOPPING!' I said pointing at Piglet.

'Totally!" She gave Tigger and Eeyore a hug. 'Bye-Bye!' She said very quietly.

'Later' I said and we were off. 'So…We need to stop by my house to drop off my stuff and grab my money okay.'

'Sure, I love to visit with your mom. She is so out there!' she said with her little _I'm a freak_ smile.

We walked through the door and I could tell no one was home. It was silent.

'Guess she's not here. Sorry, you can visit with her later.'

'Okay,' we ran upstairs and shoved our stuff on my bed and grabbed my wallet.

'Let's go' I said.

'To Bridal Connection, we go!' She said. 'What kind of dress do you want?'

'I want a long strapless one, with a big puffy bottom. Like something that someone would wear to a Quinceañera.' I could picture it now. It would be so beautiful.

'Blue would be a complementitive color on you. I'm thinking a sky blue, maybe a navy blue.'

'And what are you going to get,' I said.

'Well I am thinking short and fun to wave. I defiantly want some straps. I honestly don't know.'

'Well, I am thinking purple for you! Like a plum purple or a pale purple. I don't really know. It could be beautiful.' When we had gone to homecoming she wore this beautiful purple dress. She was even claimed most beautiful homecoming princess. She was only a freshman when that happened.

We walked into the store and were immediately greeted by Paige. 'Hello, girls. Did you come back for your homecoming this year?'

'Actually, we did not; we came to get dresses for a party tonight,'

'What are you looking to wear?' she said.

'Well I am looking for something puffy at the bottom and strapless. We were thinking maybe sky blue. And my friend Bree was looking for something purple with straps. I was thinking something long and she was thinking short. We need them be 6:30 tonight.'

'Well okay. I think I have the perfect dress for you, Faith. Your friend may be a little more difficult but we will figure it out,' she said. She ran to her favorite place-the closet. She came out with a royal blue dress with sparkles at the top and a big puffy bottom. 'Try this one; it is one of my favorites. It should fit unless you grew again,' she said smiling and investigating Bree. I went into the dressing room and put on the big dress. It barely hit the floor and it fit perfectly. I was inspecting myself in the mirror when I heard Bree scream. I rushed out knowing that I can fight in a dress and I started looking around. Bree walked out of the dressing room and gasped.

'And I thought I looked good! This is perfect!' she screamed to Paige. She looked amazing. She had a plum purple dress that went to her knees. It did not have sparkles but it had awesome ruffles. It was amazing.

'These are amazing. They are perfect. We will take them.' I told Paige.

'When do I ever fail?' she said and then laughed. 'The sky blue one is ninety dollars and the purple one is one-hundred and twenty five.'

'Oh no…' Bree started.

'I got it, Bree' I pulled out my wallet. 'Get our stuff though,' I handed Paige my credit card.

'Is this one actually yours?' she said.

'Yes! I pay for it with my job! I am 17 years old!'

'Sorry! I had to check,' she scanned the card and we walked out.

'So, Bree I still have ninety bucks left. Want to get our hair done?'

'Why wouldn't I?' she smiled.

'To Great Clips we go' I shouted. We jumped into the car and threw our stuff in the back. We drove to Great Clips flaunting our dresses. We practically ran into Great Clips.

'Hello, what can I do for you?'

'Well, we want you to style our hair to match our dresses,' I said with a smile.

'Perfect. We can do that and by the way you girls look beautiful,' she said, 'if you could just sit here,' she motioned at a couple chairs. Bree and I sat in them and were just smiling.

One girl went to me and one girl went to Bree. Her soft brown hair was straightened to the middle of her back. They started curling her hair. It was amazing what detail they were using. Everything would be beyond great. Bree was looking at me with aw. That means I must look good to. I couldn't believe how great today was going to be! I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I looked around the little shop. It had a 90's theme and on every mirror was a decoration of a name. I was sitting at Bethany and Bree was sitting at Ann. The other mirrors had Brittany, Brittney, Clarisse, Marissa, Gary, and Lori. Each name had its own creative colors and drawings. The most exquisite drawing was at Clarisse. She had the most beautiful rose surrounded by a heart that I had ever seen. In pink letters there was a coma after Clarisse and 'Will you marry me?' and in blue letters 'YES!' It was remarkable. That is one of the cutest things I had seen all day.

At the entrance there was a little resister and a sign that named all the options. There were only 4 waiting chairs. The shop was playing 'Calling all angels' by Train. I had been going to the same hair shop since I was 7 and it seemed amazing that everyone changed so much that I don't even know who half of the people are.

'Ok… I am done," she swiveled me around so I could see in the mirror, "How do you like it?'

I couldn't believe that was me in the mirror. My hair was curled. It was pulled up with a crown on the top. There was about half of my hair hanging down to the middle of my back. I was shocked that my hair still went that low because that means my hair went well past my butt when it wasn't curled. 'I love it!' I squealed and just looked at myself in amazement. I looked over at Bree and she was even more beautiful than me. Her hair was curled and it all hung down. It looked amazing.

'Faith! You look amazing! I am so excited! We have to get going though, because it is already 6:45,' she said looking amazed.

'Sista, you look better than I do but your right we really got to go. How much will this be?' I said as I grabbed my cash and walked to the register.

'Free,' She said and smiled, 'You two look amazing and this store is doing amazing so it is ok.'

'Thank you so much!' We ran out of the store and jumped in the car. It was time to go to this party. I was secretly hoping that they were right about this party. That we weren't supposed the guests of humiliation


End file.
